


发条橙

by OceanCat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanCat/pseuds/OceanCat





	发条橙

发条橙

 

赵志铭退出队列，桌子上的手机震动了一下，他撇撇嘴，冷淡地瞧了一眼屏幕。

 

“下班了，下次二十万粉丝的时候再穿你们看好吧。”他冲摄像头摇了摇手机，瞥了一眼右侧飞快向上滚动的弹幕条，细长的眼睛下面鼓出条饱满的卧蚕。他去上海出差顺便找老队友耍的时候终于被朋友们按住，威逼利诱下被迫履行了之前十万粉的福利，BLG基地友情相赠一套女高中生校服，让赵志铭不禁怀疑他们队伍到底是不是真实存在着某个不为人知的女装大佬。  
队员们在他直播前在田野笑声的BGM里咔咔连对着他拍十几张，小个子的前打野穿着短裙盘腿坐在沙发上，一脸烦躁地琢磨领结的样子看起来相当不良。  
儿子变闺女，明凯心情贼好，上一秒照片拍下来下一秒就躲着去角落偷偷摸摸地不知道给谁发消息，紧接着赵志铭手机上就接到童扬一串温润的“呵呵呵——”以及来自苏汉伟长达六十秒的语音狂笑。  
中单冷着脸在一群吵吵闹闹的人后面袖手旁观。陈文林搂着赵志铭脖子非要合照，全志愿非常主动地接下了这个任务，爱德华两任打野团在一起的样子意外和谐。韩国上单审视了一下照片，便随口问同国友人要不要也来一张，回头看见李汭燦冰山般的脸色，从他和输rank自闭时没什么两样的表情里也看不出来什么，后者朝他挥挥手，一言不发地向房间走去。  
后面传来赵志铭的喊声：“借我电脑直下播啊李汭燦！”  
他头也没回，脚下的步伐急躁不稳。

……

“结束了没有”  
“来我房间”  
“穿着裙子”

用毛细血管想都知道这是哪个畜生发的短信。他坐在椅子里，突然很想反击一把。

“哪个？”  
对面迟迟没有回应下一条短信。  
赵志铭心情很好地锁了屏幕，从随身携带的双肩包里掏出两个没拆封的包装，塞到水手服的领结后面。

打着方便他直播的旗号小铁招呼着一群人出去火锅，留着这个月注定月末当狗的主播气得翻白眼。六点半就吃过晚饭了的养生AD递过来一瓶冰酸奶和一根香蕉，他想了想自己粉丝的德行，还是谨慎地拒绝了这两样零食。  
他看见胡显昭的屏幕上还是那场过去了两个月的BO5复盘。胡显昭看了他一眼，很快把网页关掉，瞥过来的眼神像是白刃，直利利要把他钉死在墙上。  
赵志铭别开眼神，提着大衣逃避似的向他曾经的房间走去。

他推门进去的时候直接拐进卫生间，衣兜里的针尖和药片被他随意地抖在洗手台上。药片就着生水直接吞下去，赵志铭也没管自己穿着裙子，直接往地下一蹲，橡胶带环在他胳膊上甚至环不紧。  
他歪着头看着自己轮廓明显的血管，和以往一样打了一针进去，然后用纸巾把滴出来的血点子擦掉。过期的抑制剂没什么屌用，他已经湿的差不多了，仅仅连提到膝盖的长袜摩擦腿根都能引起战栗。

李汭燦趴在床上打游戏，肉嘟嘟的手指紧紧扒在屏幕上，忙着换弹头也不抬。他也不急，往椅子上大大咧咧一坐，自顾自地刷微博。直到听着声音知道游戏结束，赵志铭故意不抬头，其实他觉着自己都快把裙子边都沾湿，但是逗李汭燦他就觉得特别好玩儿。  
那边床上翻来覆去动了几下，李汭燦清嗓子的声音让他知道这位也不耐烦了，于是抿着嘴巴站起身走过去，冲着床挑了挑眉。  
“我躺这儿？”  
李汭燦关了手机，抬头看他。赵志铭恨他一双眼怎么能生的如何尖利又刻薄，不近人情的像是孤僻野兽，连说出来的话都是冷冷淡淡的。  
“你随意。”

“弟弟，别装了～”尾音故意拖得贱兮兮的，具有欺骗意义的清纯脸庞和男性的嗓音形成奇妙的对比。赵志铭笑嘻嘻地站在床边把手臂环起来，短裙下大腿若隐若现——他甚至连假发都没有戴，可看起来就是个年轻活泼的女高中生，活力四射小姑娘的样子。  
他指的是李汭燦裤子那里顶起来的鼓包。他看得出来李汭燦对于他穿女装这件事心情不太好，可赵志铭才不在意这位爷心情如何，老子大老远从广州跑到上海，被你睡还要考虑你心情好不好，没可能的。

青年拽住裙边就开始脱。李汭燦从床上跳下来，突然很大地喊了一声：“不要脱。”  
赵志铭吓了一跳，提着裙边的手怔怔地止在那里，疑惑地用余光瞟了他一眼。   
“你是想操我还是想操这条裙子？”  
李汭燦没理会他的挑衅，走过来，拿起桌子上一个笔记本翻了翻，问他：“你下次什么时候来？”  
“这次还没开始呢，你就开始想下一次了？”赵志铭又忍不住逗他。李汭燦不发情的时候模样乖的很，很像是那种毛蓬松着炸起来的狐狸，贴在玻璃窗上一个冰凉凉的小鼻尖，眼睛舒适地眯成一条缝。他忍不住伸手捏了捏Alpha光滑的下巴，还是好好回答他了。  
“看下次出差什么时候吧……过两个月？差不多。”  
“喔。”李汭燦很认真地拿着笔在本子上圈了一个圈。“来吧。”  
赵志铭哭笑不得：“怎么还带数日子的啊。”  
“算一下发情期，还有易感期什么的。”李汭燦还没说完，就被撞过来的Omega一下子堵住了嘴唇，牙齿和柔软的唇瓣磕撞在一起。他尝到血，汗和青橙的味道。

“别说没用的。”赵志铭含糊不清地制止他将话题往温存的方向带，他们能见一面的次数实在是太少了，李汭燦有训练，他自己也很忙，好不容易归出了几天假期，才火急火燎地跑来上海。  
李汭燦尝起来还是他喜欢的味道，让他想起他们都爱喝的那款蜜桃乌龙。  
赵志铭和李汭燦提分手的时候是在咖啡站，他退役那天的前一个星期日。他给他们一人买了一杯桃桃乌龙，在喝到底的时候很平静地说出了那句分手。李汭燦低头咬吸管，黑色檐帽下露出个细嫩的尖下巴，很久很久之后，他才慢吞吞地说。  
“可不可以不要在这里提分手，这是我最喜欢的咖啡店。”  
赵志铭不知道的是，李汭燦和他一样，都再也不喝桃桃乌龙了。

李汭燦把本子丢到地上，手很轻车熟路地往裙子下摸。百褶裙是海军蓝，湿的地方便颜色更深，赵志铭像往常一样气味阻隔剂和抑制剂合在一块儿吃，将信息素维持在只有靠近领口才能闻到一点的程度，就不会像第一次那样弄的满屋子都是，李汭燦不得不去买了一瓶橘子味的香水谎称洒了，来掩饰赵志铭货真价实的Omega身份。  
李汭燦凑过去闻了闻他，后者被推进柔软的被子里，舔了舔嘴巴有点期待地看着盯着他的眼睛，他们俩的眼尾一个上一个下，都不艳丽，甚至有点冷淡，不好惹的样子。水手服买的女子L码，穿在他身上很服帖，虽然李汭燦故意把房间里的暖气开到十足，但细直的两条腿还是有些冷似的蜷缩起来，短裙的裙摆因为重力作用滑下，露出白色的内裤边缘。  
李汭燦惊讶地发现他穿了一条女士内裤。

他小心翼翼地撩开裙子时身下的人短促地“欸”了一声，仿佛才想起来自己干了什么坏事一样，有点难堪地想把裙子扯下去，但被李汭燦牵住了手腕，分开双腿的动作轻柔虔诚地像是沉入海底的人遇到了自己的缪斯。  
“不是来和我做爱的吗，”李汭燦盯着那块带着蕾丝的白色布料，“为什么不想让我看？”  
赵志铭难得地红着脸一句话都说不出口，太丢脸了，原本只是夹在衣服里一看就是恶作剧的内裤，他出厕所的时候还恶狠狠地揍了AJ几下，谁知道那条他口中被马桶冲走了的内裤此时此刻就好好地穿在他的身上呢。  
哎哟哎哟。赵志铭瞪着眼睛装凶，好不容易积攒起一点儿威慑力。“看个没完了还？”  
李汭燦懵懂地眨眨眼睛，像听不懂他说话似的慢慢低下头去，自然遮住了按捺不住焦灼的眼睛。他后悔没有在身后盯着对方直播了，大大咧咧的人总会自然而然忘掉自己穿着裙子，起立坐下的时候，大概会有那么一角泄露的春光。  
他用手指隔着布料往里戳，劣质的蕾丝边缘摩擦着敏感的软肉，效果立竿见影，赵志铭立马皱着眉头闭嘴，哼哼唧唧地扭着身子躲，透过布料渗出来的液体沾到了李汭燦的手指上。他在赵志铭不解的目光里站起身，蹲下去拉开了衣柜最底层的抽屉。

赵志铭费劲地撑着半个身子坐起来——他确实湿得厉害，但还没到空虚的不行的那种地步，于是还有闲心逸致看看李汭燦要搞什么花样。不过等对方捧出来一堆五颜六色的玩具时他就哑了火，脸色由白转红，不可否认的还有点失望。  
比起这堆乱七八糟的东西，还是李汭燦能带给他最原始的快感。  
李汭燦抬眸就看到自己前任坐在床上，神色复杂，眼底居然还有不常见的委屈，还没剪的头发被蹭的有点毛茸茸的，一边挽在耳朵后面，薄薄的耳垂透着异样的红。  
狗东西今天怎么有点可爱。

“李汭燦，干嘛。”赵志铭缩了一下腿，让李汭燦随手挑出的几个玩具落在床铺上。  
“不是两个月才来吗，”李汭燦慢吞吞地拆其中一个的包装，“陪我玩点别的吧。”  
“玩这个？”赵志铭包在长袜里的脚趾难以置信地点了点一根婴儿小臂那么粗的按摩棒，“李汭燦，我后天还要赶飞机，别玩死我行不行？”  
这句话被他说的愤怒又巧妙地带着一点勾引，李汭燦正握着一个半个手掌那么大的鸡蛋形跳蛋，鲜艳饱和的紫色，直接过来就把赵志铭压回床里。赵志铭被他的膝盖顶到两腿中间，低低尖叫了一声，然后被戴上了眼罩，电竞选手长时间对着电脑，眼睛多多少少都会很敏感，但赵志铭的格外脆弱，长时间注射光源都有可能被刺激得流泪。  
他听到一点点指甲接触键盘的声音，然后手机被放在了自己耳边，李汭燦的声音由远及近，紧接着响起了熟悉的电流震动声。  
仿佛巴浦洛夫的狗听见摇铃声会自动分泌唾液一样，这声音令他胆寒，却同时也能够让他高潮迭起。

“玩游戏吗？”李汭燦没头没脑地问了这么一句，他的手还在蛮横不讲道理地掰着Omega的大腿，逐渐在不见光的苍白皮肤上凝聚出一个泛红的印子。赵志铭看不见，不知道自己的裙摆已经翻到了腰际，他努力地在黑暗里把注意力集中到李汭燦的话上面。

“如果十分钟不高潮的话，给你奖励。”  
他用手指把内裤勾下来一点，嗡嗡震动的跳蛋往湿润的洞穴里埋进一个头，再把内裤重新穿上。同时赵志铭的身体忍不住在床上轻轻弹了一下，手无措地揪紧了手边的床单，抿着嘴唇发出轻微的闷哼。  
“开玩笑吧，光后边怎么射啊？”  
“声音不要太大，会被别人发现你是个Omega的。”  
“我是Beta，体检报告上写着呢，要看吗。”赵志铭咬牙切齿地嘴硬，还不知道这是他接下来十分钟之内唯一能说出来的完整的句子。  
“看不看，不都是假的吗。”李汭燦似乎在床边坐了下来，声音带了很愉悦的笑意。“你想我拿去给阿布看吗？”

LPL赛区从建立以来就有两条禁令：一，Omega没有资格成为职业选手；二，禁止队内同事恋爱。  
赵志铭靠着一张当年误诊的性别诊断书，很不怕死地两条没有一条不触犯的。虽然严格来说，他和李汭燦在几个月之前就分手了，也已经不属于LPL赛区管辖，但无论哪一条都被曝出去，都足矣让他职业生涯那点微薄平淡的功绩被抹去，沦为人们饭后的茶资，甚至有可能还会被现在的直播平台封杀。  
“李汭燦，”赵志铭喘着粗气说，“我最讨厌你拿这个威胁我。”  
李汭燦清楚他不喜欢拿性别说事，可一具年轻可口的Omega身体对一个正常的Alpha来说的诱惑力是世界别的万物都不可比拟的，所以他总忍不住拿这个来逗他。第一次撞见赵志铭发情的时候，他几乎一秒钟就被那鲜嫩青涩的气息俘获了头脑，尽管他们有两岁的年龄差，但赵志铭分化很晚李汭燦又早，两个人都是第一次做爱，李汭燦能记起来的画面，只有小野兽似的他将赵志铭钉在地板上，年轻的Omega哭喊抽搐着被他顶开生殖腔，眼泪淫液流得一塌糊涂。  
至此之后，他就像怪谈里被妖怪吸走阳气和精魄的书生一样——越发越离不开赵志铭了。离不开他纤细孱弱的身体，他橙子特殊的苦涩香气，他高潮时淫乱的表情，他发情间低声下气的“求你操我”。当然，他总是乐于满足他最后一个请求，然后在厕所的隔间偷偷做爱，再一脸若无其事的一前一后走出来。  
至于赵志铭，李汭燦觉得对方也是离不开他的。IM那段时间暂且不提，连他转会去成都，他也会在发情期那几天请假，说是回广州实际上去了上海，李汭燦白天在基地训练，他躲在宾馆眼巴巴等待着十点以后他的Alpha大驾光临。  
李汭燦恨不得叫他一辈子做自己的Omega。可惜赵志铭看起来不太想做他的小娇妻，也就只有在床上的时候最乖，不发情的时候针一打抑制剂一磕，生龙活虎地装Beta，偶尔会让一直很自信的李汭燦有些莫名的担忧——他身边只有，也只见过赵志铭一个Omega，但对方身边的Alpha却一点儿也不缺。  
所以他会在做爱的时候止不住地胡思乱想。他今天好软，来这之前被几个男人上过了呢？这个痕迹是自己上次留下的吗？别人有没有碰过这里？  
他说这些给对方听的时候，赵志铭气得双眼冒火，却湿的更加厉害。

09:59  
赵志铭在之前就勃起了，性器原本在裙子下安静蛰伏着，现在也突起了明显的形状。Omega在非发情期的时候对性的渴求不是那么大，在分手之前至少还维持着一周一次的频率，变成双方的Ex时候事情就简单粗暴多了，两个月一次的双方发情期全靠一张往返机票来解决，毕竟找到一个合口味的性伴侣还是很难的——两个人都不太乐于负责，并且觉得开启一段新的关系很复杂。  
他安静地小口喘着气，手因为不允许触碰性器就牢牢攥住自己的裙子边，Omega的身子天生敏感，虽然震动是平和的最低档但足以让他咬着嘴唇闷闷地喘息。李汭燦单手撑在床上，闭着眼，手指在下体一下一下地抚摸。

07:25  
他想去关灯，但他失败了，Omega躺在床上，汗流浃背不断扭动的身体像是丛生的荆棘，牢牢地刺穿血肉。  
“啊……嗯……”床单被赵志铭的手指抓成褶皱的花瓣，额发被冷汗浸湿，他只能靠不断扭腰来纾解百分之一的酥痒，手却一直很听话地没有碰硬挺的阴茎，蕾丝被染的水光淋漓，然后被李汭燦的手指塞到跳蛋边缘和穴口之间的缝隙里，那里早就潮涌泛滥，一扯就有淫液滴滴答答泄露出来。  
“唔嗯——”他无助地叫了一声，过于舒服的快感从敏感地带源源不断地上涌，随便什么热的东西塞进来或者是摸摸他他都能射，阴茎涨的发疼，右手无意识地从上衣的下摆钻进去，抚摸着自己单薄的胸口。  
室内充满了与淫靡画面丝毫不符的水果清香。李汭燦坐在床边，运动裤只脱下一点，慢慢地撸动着自己的性器，Alpha的阴茎很快涨大成该有的尺寸，和他的脸看起来实在不配。

04:49  
“李汭燦……”赵志铭终于舍得动动嘴唇喊Alpha的名字，他好像太小看这个挑战了，原本还觉得十分钟只是稍微有点难度，现在看来简直就是天方夜谭，在他脑子里时钟的针都快走上一圈了李汭燦还没喊停。他不断往后蹭着，脖子涨成红粉色，连着关节一起，整个人像是刚出笼的包子，冒着水汽，滚烫滚烫的。  
他带着哭腔的呻吟喘息盖住了震动的电流，也盖住了李汭燦深深浅浅的低喘，小狐狸眯着眼睛，已经开始考虑一会儿射到他裙子上哪一块地方比较好。

03:06  
胡显昭结束一盘rank，又一次往宿舍的方向张望了一眼。  
小孩叹了口气，至今不敢相信他是几个人里唯一一个觉得赵志铭李汭燦有点不对劲的人。不过好像也没什么办法，最鬼灵精的两个人是当事者，剩下几个一个比一个傻白甜还附带一只中文不好的电波系皮卡丘。  
愁。  
他瞥了一眼手机，正巧田野问他火锅吃完了要不要出来唱歌的微信，他很慢地回了一个好，然后关掉显示屏，走到了李汭燦的房间门口，敲了敲门。  
“野仔问你们两个出不出来唱歌。”

胡显昭趿垃着拖鞋往房间门口走的时候，赵志铭已经在床上眼睛湿漉漉地求饶了。  
狐狸崽哪里学过来这些花招的！  
他实在忍不住，在床上哭的要背过气去，双腿不自主并拢起希望能磨蹭一下自己的性器，李汭燦坐在床边上，刚好从床头柜顺手抓起一把工具尺，手一挥抽在他腿根上，吓得赵志铭身体一抖，差点射出来。其实打得不重，在皮肤上也只留下一道转瞬即逝的红印，可清晰的痛感则狠狠地激了赵志铭一下，Omega的荷尔蒙顺势散发得更加汹涌，李汭燦低骂了声，一拳捶在桌子上。他开始觉得这个游戏不是什么好决定了。  
门突然被敲响了，伴随而来的还有胡显昭的声音。两个人齐齐吓了一跳，李汭燦穿裤子拿抱枕的动作一气呵成，在胡显昭推门进来前用叠好的被子一下子罩在了赵志铭身上，然后靠了上去，下一秒小孩就打着哈欠进来了，还四下张望了一圈： “爱萝莉呢？”  
“睡了。”李汭燦面不改色心不跳地扯谎。“我不去了。”  
“……你别把他闷死了。”胡显昭撇撇嘴，慢悠悠地又晃出去了。李汭燦一边疯狂庆幸对方有先敲门的习惯，把门上锁后才把赵志铭从被子里捞出来。Omega似乎还沉浸在刚才的惊吓中没有缓过来，胸口一起一伏，手掌紧紧地捂着自己的嘴，小心翼翼地呼吸着。大腿微微抽搐着并紧，看来是刚才没忍住，李汭燦把裙子撩开一看，果然内裤上沾了斑驳的精液痕迹，虽然性器依旧硬邦邦的。  
他把赵志铭的眼罩摘下来，对方眯着一只眼睛，睫毛湿的乱七八糟，脸颊漫着病态的红。  
李汭燦摸摸他湿哒哒的脸，用很遗憾的语气和他说话，然后展示了手机上的倒计时：“还有两分四十二秒，爱萝莉输了噢。”

这真不怪他其实。  
有人敲门的一瞬间他吓得魂都没了，李汭燦靠近的时候Alpha的信息素骤然加浓，鼻子里一股桃子香气的时候本能就让他无声地射了出来，天知道他用了多大力气才控制自己别叫出来。  
该死的小畜生，再也不要和他做爱了。

李汭燦抽了张纸巾给他擦眼泪和精液，三角内裤被他剥下来，晃晃悠悠地挂在一只脚踝上。罪恶的小玩意儿被李汭燦取出来凑到赵志铭唇边，后者想都没想，伸出一小截舌尖舔了舔那上面的水渍，说实在的，他尝不太到自己的味道，反观时李汭燦每次都和磕了春药似的，让他也有点好奇自己闻起来是什么样子。  
被擦干净后他看起来比之前好一点了，只是下半身还很淫乱地门户大开。Omega本来体毛就很稀疏，很久之前李汭燦还一时兴起非要让他把毛刮了，以至于一长出来一点就刺的他发疼，只好定期清理，他因为这一件事耿耿于怀了好久。  
李汭燦趴下一点。刚经历过高潮的穴口浅浅开合着，能看到里面媚红的软肉，透明的体液将身下的床单浸出一个圆形的污渍，Omega的身体实在太适合性交，所有不见光的隐秘部位都泛着粉。赵志铭曾经在高潮后断片的时候很仔细地研究过自己的手腕内侧，然后傻笑着掐李汭燦白到反光的手臂，说你要是Omega我第一个就办了你。

赵志铭还没休息够，就被人拎着领子跌跌撞撞地往床下拽了。他腿软的不行，条件反射性去抱李汭燦，就这样被他半搂半抱着赶下了床，气的他直往李汭燦身上拍：“你又干嘛！别逼我骂你啊！”  
暴躁起来的爱萝莉有点难搞，更别提暴躁的原因是性欲得不到满足。李汭燦把他的手抓过来按在自己烫的吓人的阴茎上，赵志铭条件反射地滚动下喉结，Alpha贪婪地盯着他的脖颈和锁骨，从床上剩下的玩具里扒拉出另两样东西。  
“因为没办到，所以奖励没有了。”李汭燦慢条斯理地在赵志铭的注视下用绳子在那根确实看起来有点过分的按摩棒上缠了一圈，“腿分开。”  
“老哥你不会真的要用这个吧！”赵志铭真的有点怕了，用各种肢体语言拒绝着它。他眼睛还红着，一示弱就有点可怜兮兮的意思，虽然李汭燦知道百分之八十是装的，所以他没什么表示，只是警示意味地放出了更多信息素。对他味道很敏感的爱萝莉倒吸了一口凉气，整个人踉跄了一下，扶着桌子才站稳。  
李汭燦示意对方撑在桌子边背对着他，把漂亮的百褶裙掀上去，还揉了一把软绵绵的两团肉。绳子在赵志铭的胯骨和窄腰上绕过几圈，拧成细细一根勒在会阴，绑住的按摩棒是双头的，一端贴在阴茎上，一端堵在肉洞口，裙子再放下来，好像又看不出什么。

“你好像女孩子。”李汭燦出神地喃喃道。

赵志铭跪在地上给他做手活。手指熟练地在性器上滑动，他很清楚怎么让李汭燦舒服，就像李汭燦也很清楚怎么操他一样。  
但今天做的不太到位。原因是，因为他下面那玩意儿的缘故，赵志铭不得不撸几下就停下来喘会儿气，长袜特意被拉到膝盖之下，光裸的膝盖被摩擦成烫热的红色，李汭燦还说，为什么不是夏天，这样他明天就可以穿短裤出门。  
就，年纪小真是很变态。

他这么断断续续地撸了一会儿，李汭燦没有丝毫想射的意思，赵志铭有点急了，张开嘴含住顶端，李汭燦拉着他的头发闭上眼睛，对方吞吐的节奏也没什么章法。  
空气中的信息素已经很浓，基地的人应该差不多走光了，李汭燦把手伸到后面的桌子上，摸到了遥控器，接着推到了最大档。  
他看到含着他性器的赵志铭瞳孔骤然紧缩两下，狼狈地把他的阴茎吐出来，却被Alpha有点凶狠地揪住了头发往回按。赵志铭脸颊抵在湿漉漉的性器上，上气不接下气地喘息着，屁股在裙子下面难耐地扭动，勉强第二次张口，在清晰很多的电流声里舔着顶端。  
“关、关一下……我要射了——”赵志铭拍了拍他的大腿，艰难地开口。他的话都不成句，只能两个两个字说，震动带给他的感觉不像真枪实弹那么强烈，但就把他带到一个不上不下的当口，他觉得自己快到了，又觉得还差得远，难受得他不禁报复似的狠狠掐着李汭燦大腿上的肉，在想是不是之前哪里惹到李汭燦了，折腾得这么狠。  
不知道什么时候开始，下身传来的感觉有些异样。赵志铭才迟钝地发现之前一直是后穴那一端在震动，抵在他性器上的根本没开，然而从刚刚开始终于开始运作——刺激后庭和阴茎的感觉完全不一样，敏感的性器神经末梢分布更多，龟头吐着晶莹的前液，他顿时腰酸腿软，痛苦地弯下腰。  
“啊啊啊……”  
脆弱的阴茎爆起青筋，双腿颤抖着，不断有体液顺着大腿在长袜上留下湿痕。他已经没精力分心给李汭燦，不过后者好像并不急，甚至还很温柔地鼓励着他。  
“想射就射，这次不用忍的。”  
赵志铭抬起眼睛瞟了他一眼，下目线被泪水泡的艳红，牙齿压在薄薄的下唇上，感觉像是要骂他却骂不出口的样子。李汭燦觉得好笑，伸手摸了一下他的下巴，没想到他和只小猫咪似的，把尖尖下巴在他掌心里蹭了蹭，眨眨眼睛掉了颗泪，就这么射了出来。  
李汭燦倒是愣了一下，感觉有什么东西转瞬即逝。

高潮之后的爱萝莉少有的很安静，后穴咕叽咕叽地吐出一大滩水，真的就弄的整个下面不堪入目，李汭燦又一次怀疑他是不是水做的，还是说所有Omega都可以这样，上下都这么爱哭？  
他俯下一点身子，赵志铭看过来的眼神里有恍惚的失焦，他上身还好好穿着衣服，但却被汗差不多浸透，显出肩头流畅圆滑的线条。Omega对于他来说简直是太甜蜜的玫瑰，尽管平时赵志铭太叽叽喳喳又喜欢冷嘲热讽，但是发情期时又很逆来顺受，从骨子里透出一种奇妙的，又和他本人相性极合的媚意，是Alpha赖以生存的氧气，也是他的致命毒药。  
他的Omega也许觉得他大发慈悲要解开了，还自己往前送了送，可李汭燦丝毫没有这个意思，甚至笑眯眯地跳到了最大档。  
刚疲软下来的性器和依旧抽搐着的穴口显然承受不了这种刺激，赵志铭猝不及防地呻吟一声，整个人崩溃地坐倒在地。李汭燦及时用手捂住他的嘴，然后用脚踩了踩抵在穴口的按摩器。  
他把他的一切收入眼底：赵志铭的眼睛先是瞪大，那脆弱的，褐色的虹膜在白炽灯下是一块无机玻璃，李汭燦清楚地感受到他整个身子在手掌下的战栗，然后急促地眨了几次眼，眼瞳微微上翻，淫乱又令人无法自拔。撑在地板上的手指尖用力地抠着地板，很快地，第二次的精液射到了裙子内测，啪嗒啪嗒滴落到地板上。  
连续的两次高潮令原本体力就不好的赵志铭近乎虚脱，他蜷在李汭燦脚下，像只湿漉漉的小动物，裙子皱巴巴地卷着，散发出来的橙子气味罂粟一样攫着Alpha的味觉。纤细的身体还有高潮余韵引起的轻微抽搐，李汭燦抿了一下唇，低下身给他抱起来，放到了床上。

赵志铭用力把脸埋在被子里，软绵绵地蹬了一下他的肩膀，用气声说了句“滚”。  
他实在觉得很委屈，就算是他来主动找李汭燦解决发情期，但对方的所作所为完全是把自己当成玩具的程度，甚至运动裤和短袖都好好地穿在身上，和他形成太鲜明的对比。每次高潮后他总有片刻的断片，没头没脑地张口就问：“就算因为我和你分手，你也不用这么生气吧……？”  
李汭燦给他解绳子的动作顿了一下。但很快地利索把潮湿的绳子团起来扔到一边，把按摩棒拿走的时候赵志铭倒吸了一口冷气，表情却很认真，看来是真的脑子还没开始转。  
“对啊。”李汭燦轻声说，“如果我很生气，你会和我复合吗？”  
他说完这话就去看赵志铭的表情。Omega眼睛的颜色被泪水冲洗地像一块融化的咖啡软糖，清醒又恍惚，叫人人辨不清他到底听懂了没有。

“我们早完了。”  
他听到赵志铭同样很轻的答复。

在床上想要复合，甚至问出来的举动实在是作为一个床伴的失职，也很白痴。  
李汭燦表情没变，镜片下的那双眼波澜不惊。赵志铭缓慢地回过神来，大概忘了自己刚才说了什么，又不满地埋怨了他几句，看到对方眼底有一点泪摇摇欲坠，他凑过去，发现那只是白炽灯聚焦的一点光亮。  
发硬许久的阴茎终于锲进了滴水的肉洞。他这一下又深又毫无征兆，赵志铭被他插的噎了一下，扯着床单才死死没惨叫出来，反倒是李汭燦一直紧皱的眉头稍稍舒展开，叹了一口气。他的裙子被整个儿掀上去，是二十四褶纹的，制服的最佳统式；李汭燦把手伸到那下面，Alpha怪物似的阴茎抵在对方孱弱的腔口，在小腹上微微地顶出一个凸起的形状，他伸手按了按，意料之中引起赵志铭一阵痉挛，后者崩溃地捂住脸颊，断断续续地咳嗽起来。  
爱萝莉自从和他分手之后，床上很少哭的这么狠了，平时都是爽的，今天是实打实李汭燦故意的，他动作不由自主地慢了下来，下意识地放出信息素来保护他的Omega，但因为他们之间并没有标记关系显得无济于事。几经折磨的穴口边缘红肿，泛着撕裂般的鲜红色彩，和性器上青筋的摩擦甚至变得颜色更加艳丽，赵志铭拿下来一只手，在身体不断被顶撞的节奏里艰难地拽住了李汭燦的袖子：“你、你呃、有没有……戴、戴套啊？”  
“不会射在里面的。”李汭燦笃定地回答，握住他的腰，继续又快又狠地抽插着。  
“我操你妈——”赵志铭往他胳膊上甩了两巴掌，脱口而出只有不成调子破碎的呻吟浪叫。怀孕真的很麻烦，又要提心吊胆担惊受怕，他迷迷糊糊地想，看来下次吃药比较保险一点。李汭燦捞住他的双腿，细瘦的腿根并着夹紧在腰两侧，他用指尖把长袜勾下来一点，摩挲着勒出来的一圈浅浅泛红的印记，Omega体内过于滚烫湿润，他觉得自己像插进了一泡温暖的水里——谁说不是呢？  
李汭燦调节了一下急促的呼吸，赵志铭一边低喘一边反倒一直往他身上贴，他揽住对方汗津津的身体，像是抓住了一尾滑腻的鱼。他的性器埋在Omega身体里，抽出的时候带着透明的肠液，赵志铭深粉色的性器又一次不知廉耻地站立了起来，他哆哆嗦嗦地抖着嘴唇，拿手去撸。  
李汭燦倒不在乎他服务自己，只是软软地笑了笑：“今天硬几次了？”  
“呜……干、哈、干快点……”赵志铭猫似的攀上去搂李汭燦的脖子，满足地向后仰着头，微微袒露的舌尖暴露了他迷失在性欲里的事实，漂亮的脖颈暴起青筋，覆盖在薄薄一层汗水下面。后穴很容易就容纳了熟悉的尺寸，分泌出来的肠液大大减少了皮肉牵连之间的痛感，李汭燦按着他的脖子将他按回床铺里，微微暗了眼神，赵志铭太瘦了，缩在他怀里就很像抱着一个有点高挑英气的女孩子——感谢Omega的本能和体质，赵志铭的性格和女孩子一点边都沾不上。  
“骚货。”李汭燦咬着舌尖很软糯地笑了一下，黑框眼镜因汗珠滑到鼻尖，尖巧下颌淌下来的汗水滴到赵志铭雪白的制服衬衫上。赵志铭浑浑噩噩地看着他这张脸，李汭燦年轻又好看，开玩笑的时候是，撒娇的时候是，就连生气操他的模样也是满满胶原蛋白的大学生模样，他压着嗓子叫着，什么浪词儿都往上面招呼，阴茎碾压着前列腺，凶狠地顶撞着幼窄的腔口，那里曾无数次为对方打开。

他突然想，李汭燦和他都是Beta该多好。

李汭燦低下身子来似乎想要吻他，近到两人鼻息交融的时候才似乎想起来什么，堪堪改变方向，落了一个蜻蜓点水般地吻在他的锁骨。他将阴茎拔出来，握着赵志铭的指尖胡乱撸动了几下，伴随着四溅到后者裙子和领结上的精液，还有一声轻不可闻的叹息。

他们有好长一段时间没人讲话，直到放在床头的手机响了一声，李汭燦才从赵志铭身侧下来。他用尽浑身力气将视线从赵志铭的脸上移开，他穿好裤子，从队服口袋里掏出几张百元纸币，塞进了赵志铭短裙的束腰里。  
他拎着新内裤往厕所走，在走进浴室前突然毫无预兆地，产生了想要回头看一眼的冲动——于是他也这么做了，没有错过赵志铭仰躺在床上，抬起的手遮住了半边面孔，低低地，嗫嚅了三个模糊不清的字。  
李汭燦快要喘不过气了。他抑制住内心巨大的，几乎要把人吞没的狂喜，颤抖着，小心翼翼开了口。  
“爱萝莉，说什么？”  
他是第一次见赵志铭这种表情，脸上挂着笑容，痛苦又温柔，十分曼妙。他皱了皱眉头，把手放下来，又清清嗓子。  
“我说，下次换你来广州吧，李汭燦。”

 

END.


End file.
